Confessions at the Tower
by SanaK68
Summary: The group of Titans are utterly clueless about love. Cyborg may have a love interest and Robin and Raven had just set up a deal to spill to their crushes? Will their deals work? Or will they chicken out in the process? I guess you have to read to find out


Confessions at the Tower

"Good Morning!" cheered Starfire to her friends merrily.

"Hey Star," said Robin yawning. The sky looked bright from the Titans Tower and the sun shone a bright yellow orange from the large window. Starfire let out a deep sigh as she watched her two friends; Beast Boy and Cyborg battle it out in a video game.

"Hello Friend Raven!" Starfire said in her happy-go-lucky mood. Raven walked through the doors and into the kitchen.

"Hello Star," said Raven in her usual monotone. Starfire smiled. Today really did seem like a nice day for the team. The sky so beautiful, nothing could change this day for her. Robin stole a quick glance at Starfire. 'She's beautiful and she's everything I'm not. That is why I love her,' Robin noted mentally. When Starfire immediately caught Robin's gaze at her she blushed a light crimson red and looked away. Robin finally came back down to earth, realizing Starfire had caught him and was starring back at him. 'Wow, I wonder why Robin is starring at me?' thought Starfire to herself. 'I really like him. I wonder what his eyes look like from under that mask.' Robin suddenly blushed and a wave of heat had entered his body. 'Uh-oh, Star caught me,' Robin thought.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast in the kitchen," Robin said quickly he then raced to the kitchen. "Phew."

"Hey lover boy," said Raven smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Robin.

"Heh, I read your mind. You love Star, c'mon Robin we all know that already. So, just admit it!" Raven said in a less monotone voice. 'Damn, she's quick. Or wait, is it that obvious?' asked Robin to himself.

"I guess…I umm….ughhh…," Robin stuttered.

"Haha, it's funny when you stutter!" Raven laughed. "Just say it and I'll believe you."

"Fine, I love Starfire," hissed Robin under his breath.

"Good boy," joked Raven. "We all know you do."

"Really? B.B and Cyborg know too?" asked Robin stupidly.

"From day one, we all knew you and Star had a thing for each other," said Raven going back to monotone.

"Star likes me too?" asked Robin.

"It's actually obvious. You two are just clueless, hehe, that's all," Raven replied.

"We're clueless?" asked Robin dumbfounded.

"Yeah, pretty much," smirked Raven.

"Does that mean you're clueless too?" asked Robin curiously.

"What?" asked Raven. "How am I clueless?"

"You like Beast Boy and he likes you, duh," stated Robin nonchalantly.

"What about what happened to Terra?" asked Raven questionably.

"Remember she froze herself in stone?" Robin said reminding her.

"Right, but then what about how B.B saw her?" Raven said.

"True, but remember when he said that Slade told him that she didn't want to remember what had happened?" asked Robin remembering B.B's story on Terra and Slade.

"I guess, you really think he likes me?" asked Raven.

"I don't know for-a-fact, but I'm pretty sure," Robin said.

"Fine, if you go for Star, I'll go for B.B!" Raven said.

"Deal," Robin said then they shook on it. "Now? Or later?"

"You first and now!" Raven said.

"Remember, you have to keep your side of the bargain too!" reminded Robin.

"Yeah, yeah, just go before I read her mind and spill the details to you," Raven said pushing Robin. Robin walked into the larger main room to see B.B still trying to beat Cyborg's high score. That's impossible for B.B.

"Hello Friends!" greeted Starfire.

"Hey Star," said B.B and Cyborg quickly and not really concentrating on anything but their game. Raven watched from the kitchen and took a sip of her herbal tea. Using telepath she said to Robin, "You better not chicken out!"

"I won't," Robin said mentally to Raven. "Watch me." Raven watched the boy blunder walk over to Star and talk to her.

"Finally!" whispered Raven. Robin tapped Starfire on the shoulder, "Come with me."

"Okay Friend Robin, but where are you taking me?" asked Starfire. Robin gripped her thin wrist and they both walked up to the roof of the tower.

"Starfire I have a confession to make," blurted out Robin once he shut the door and locked it. Robin then, let go of her wrist.

"What is it Robin?" asked Starfire.

"I…Star….I….," stammered Robin.

"I do not understand, friend Robin," Starfire said confused. Robin put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him, before she could let out another word he moved as close as he could get and kissed her. Starfire's eyes were wide at first, and then they became half lidded, and then closed. Starfire decided Robin couldn't have all the fun, so she kissed him back. Shocked, Robin started pressing his lips harder to hers. His hands slid down her slim body and stopped at her milk-soft skin waist. He rubbed her skin a slight bit and this sent chills up in Starfire's body. Her hands found their way snaked around Robin's neck. Where she was rubbing the nape of his neck and his hairline. They separated for a slight bit and took a short breath, Starfire moaned and then Robin slipped his tongue into her mouth. Starfire gave an inward grin and let out a small gasp before he did so. Robin's tongue explored her mouth softly and let it roam around a bit. When he got bored, he licked her bottom lip sending a new sensation of chills in Starfire's body. Starfire stopped kissing Robin and licked his neck softly.

"Oh god," moaned Robin. Starfire left little butterfly kisses on his neck and her hands roamed around his nicely built six pack. They both pulled away from each other for a slit second and Starfire took off Robin's mask to reveal to light blue crystal eyes.

"Their beautiful," Starfire said to Robin looking at them deeply they then resumed back to kissing. Starfire felt Robin's hands crawl under her shirt lightly, his fingers crawling up her skin. Her shirt was cropped so it didn't take too long before Robin reached her bra. His hand met a slight halt and pause after that he continued inside her bra. Doing this, made Starfire's hormones rage a little and she gave Robin a hard but, passionate lip lock. Robin touched her breast softly and massaged it lightly, and then he did the same to the other breast. Starfire could do nothing but, press her lips harder onto his. Robin squeezed her boobs slightly and pinched her nipples in a soft way. 'OH MY GOD!" screamed Starfire mentally. Before they could get any further, Starfire pulled away and Robin took his hand out from under her cropped shirt.

"Robin, I love you too," Starfire blurted out.

"Star, I LOVE YOU!" Robin exclaimed in an almost scream.

"You're amazing, Robin," Starfire said caressing his cheek and then kissing both of them.

"You're beautiful, Star," complimented Robin.

"Thank you, boy friend Robin," said Starfire. "You are my 'boy-friend' am I not correct?"

"Of course I am Star, if you want to be my girl friend?" Robin said happily.

"I would love to have the honor of being you're girl friend," Starfire said. "Can we do more of the "kissing" later?"

"Definitely," Robin stated kissing his new girl friend. Robin swung his arm over Starfire's shoulder and Starfire put her arm around his waist. They walked down stairs and Raven smiled secretly.

"I ALWAYS KNEW THEY'D END UP TOGETHER!" shouted B.B.

"Hah, yup. It's about time guys!" Cyborg said laughing.

"Your turn," hissed Robin to Raven.

"You got it," Raven said, she walked over to Beast Boy.

"Hey B.B," said Raven trying to sound her nicest.

"Hey Rae," said B.B giving her a nickname.

"It sounds sweet when you call me that," Raven said sweetly.

"Rae…it's really pretty," said B.B then quietly he said, "Just like you."

"Huh? What was that?" asked Raven pretending she didn't hear that although she did.

"Rae, I think you're pretty," B.B admitted.

"Beast…Boy…I love you too," Raven said crying into his shoulder. Beast Boy held her tightly in the embrace. They were now older and Beast Boy had grown maybe four inches taller than Raven. Her head reached just about his shoulder. Raven looked up at Beast Boy; he was no longer the boy she used to know. Beast Boy's head swept down and he kissed her lips softly. They pulled away and Raven bit her bottom lip.

"You're so nice, Beast Boy. I love you so much," gulped Raven.

"Rae…I love you," whispered Beast Boy. They shared another kiss. Raven looked at Robin and they both gave each other acknowledging glances. There was a knock on the main door and Cyborg pressed the button to open it.

"Hey Sparky," said Bee.

"Bee?" asked Cyborg.

"Aren't I the only one that calls you Sparky?" asked Bee.

"Yeah," said Cyborg then he picked Bee up bridal style and kissed her.

"CYBORG!" yelled B.B. "Why didn't you tell me you and Bee were together?"

"Oh, this? It only happened a week ago," Bee said kissing Cyborg's cheek. "Hey! When did you and Raven get together? And, Robin and Star?"

"That only happened like 5-10 minutes ago," said Raven laughing.

"Hello Friend Bee!" said Starfire.

"Hey Star," said Bee.

"Wow, I guess everyone has someone to love now," said Robin.

"Seems like, nice deal, Boy Blunder," said Raven smirking. "Happy Endings are cute."

"That is so un-Raven like," said Beast Boy.

"You got that right, and so is this!" said Raven quickly she then pulled B.B's lips into a chaste kiss.

And, they all lived happily every after.

The End

R&R please! Teehee!


End file.
